vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zager
Who is Zager? Zager is a mute girl who teaches sign-language who works at The Golden Gator in Bricktown as a bartender and greeter. The Golden Gator doesn't normally allow entrance to anyone fitting the description of a 'loli', making her a rare exception depending on your interpretation of the definition. Having gotten used to the rowdiness sometimes occurring at the bar it's not uncommon that she's spotted wielding a knife. She wields it very well... On occasions one or both of her eyes seem to turn into an ominous red mixed with black. History She met the proprietor 'Rob' Roflgator when visiting his bar in August 2018 through a friend. At first when they met she was confused for someone else from Robs past as they share some resemblance. She has tried to teach certain phrases in sign language to Rob but refused when asked to teach him swearwords. She appears to dislike Vincent RX for some reason but this could be due to a miscommunication. When the Gator Bar moved to Bricktown on Sept 12th, 2018 she was employed by Hydrand and Astree and started working as a bartender at the competing bar The Withering Skull. Following the closing down of The Withering Skull bar on Oct 7th, 2018 she started to work as a Nurse at the Bricktown hospital. When the hospital was exposed for it's corrupt nature she resigned and started as a bartender and part-time greeter at The Golden Gator. When Wooks isn't available she usually stands at the entrance. On Mar 4th, 2019 she participated in an elimination dating game show hosted by Roflgator where she chose Broom as the winner. Spazkoga attempted to claim Zager as her pet on Mar 20th, but her employer Roflgator would not allow it. |thumb]] On April 8th, 2019 when visiting The Galactic Gator the mysterious organization associate Cranberry hinted at Zager having some kind of hidden powers. She was later inspected by CoffeeBean, attempting to read her mind and true motives. Coffee explained to the onlookers that they had very little to fear from Zager. On June 23rd Zager sported a collar with the engraving "Property of Spazkoga". Having been seemingly claimed as property by the undead being, her employer Roflgator was not happy about this at all. Trivia *Her background is a bit of a mystery. *She signs and teaches sign-language similar to Tyriss *Rumors among other regulars of The Bricktown Golden Gator tell that she dances by herself when nobody is looking. *When her employer Rob has been questioned about his reasoning for making an exception to his rules regarding "lolis" he usually offers various excuses in Zagers defense. One being that "Zager is not a loli at all, she's just short". **Having embraced her as an exception Roflgator considers her cute. *Becoming a standup employee at the bar Roflgator places a lot of trust in her and has invited her to assist him when he's doing shadier acts, such as the occasional act of torture. *She is teaching Mhai sign language. *Although portraying a female during RP-card down and through other eye-witness accounts she has gotten the reputation of being actually being a "whole ass dude" IRL. There exists no records to prove this however. Links and clips *Twitch Clip - Zager doing good work *Twitch Clip - Zager entertains the Weebs *Twitch Clip - Cranberry hints at Zager having hidden powers? *Twitch Clip - Zager is always ready for action *Twitch Clip - Roflgator finds Zager at a mysterious location alone... Gallery Zager gallery Rofl Sept 19th 4 HeGone and Zager.jpg|Zager submerged in a situation by HeGone. Rofl Aug 19th 18 AJLidell and Zager.jpg|AJLiddell and Zager Rofl Aug 19th 19 Zager.jpg|Zager outside The Golden Gator (Island). Rofl Oct 1st 17 Zager.jpg|uwu Rofl Oct 14th 3 Zager signing for J4key S0ra watching.jpg|Trying to sign translations for J4key Rofl Oct 31st 8 Zager greeter guard.jpg|Temporarily standing in for Wooks as a greeter Rofl Jan 21st 33 Zager knifed Wimchimp.jpg|Armed with a knife. Rofl Jan 21st 34 Zager knifed Wimchimp.jpg|Holding a knife threateningly and "encouraging" Wimchimp to work harder. Rofl Jan 30th 17 Zager and Broom.jpg|Zager and Broom. Rofl Feb 10th 26 Zager kiss.jpg|Wave Rofl Mar 4th 10 Zager and Broom.jpg|Zager and Broom during an elimination dating gameshow. Rofl Mar 4th 6 Zager elimination dating show S0ryana.jpg|Elimination dating gameshow. Rofl Mar 20th 11 Spazkoga claims Zager as her pet.jpg|Spazkoga attempts to claim Zager as her pet. "ZAGER MINE" Rofl Mar 20th 12 Spazkoga claims Zager as her pet.jpg|Spazkoga attempts to claim Zager. "PET" Rofl April 2nd 18 Zager new looks.jpg|New look and head tilt. Rofl April 5th 34 Zager.jpg|Roflgator sneaks up on her. Rofl April 14th 3 Zager, S0ra and Krispey.jpg|New RP members tryout, together with S0ra, he and Zager test Krispeys improv abilities. Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 34 RP Tryout CantReeds by Gapp and Zager.jpg|Trying out a new new potential member CantReeds to the RP group together with Gapp. Rofl 2019 April 29th 2 Zager mystery map.jpg|Zagers mysterious map where she spends much time seemingly all alone. Rofl 2019 April 29th 9 Zager and Knight (Spellboy).jpg|Facing up against a Knight visitor (Spellboy) Rofl 2019 May 8th 1 Card games with Spazkoga, Zager, Rebel, Actcizor and Mhai.jpg|Playing card games with CDMan, Spazkoga, ThatOneRebel, Actcizor and Mhai. Rofl May 26th 2019 51 (HeGone) Bee Zager and SciFri.jpg|With HeGone, Bee and SciFri Rofl June 23rd 2019 32 Mhai and Zager.jpg|Mhai and Zager Artwork gallery Wooks, Zager, Emery and Broom artwork by PreAlphaTonyC.png|Artwork of Wooks, Zager, Emery and Broom by PreAlphaTonyC. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Neko